


Jealousy

by andapanda



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, awkward babies, itty bitty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu sure loves cuddling with Memine, Ginti isn't very pleased by that. I mean, who wouldn't want to cuddle with a cute girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

After that very interesting, and awkward, game of Twister with Harada, Mayu has been staying at Viginti. Why? She has no idea. Ginti refuses to explain why Harada was judged and not her, but she doesn’t mind all too much, at least she gets to play with Memine, cats always make things better.

At first she had to admit that Memine looked odd, she seemed to come out of nowhere and she was a lot smarter than any other cat she had ever seen. After staying at the bar for some time she couldn’t help but love Memine and Memine sure seemed to love her, always wanting to cuddle.

Mayu was sitting by the counter, cuddling Memine to her chest while a certain grumpy bartender was looking more pissed off than normal.

“She so cute! Where’d you get her? How did you get her?” She said, not even looking up from the black cat in her arms. Memine was purring and blinking, making Mayu happy that even after not knowing her for so long that Memine trusted her enough for this.

“of course she’s cute!” Ginti now looking even more pissed off as if Memine’s cuteness was ever in question. Mayu looked up at him as he said that, it was rather cute how much he loved the feline, made him a little bit more likable.

“I think she likes me.” She looked back down at Memine, cooing at her while scratching her neck gently.

“Well she likes being cuddled by cute girls…” Mayu looked up from hearing those words, did he just say that? no he couldn’t have, he’s too grumpy to even come up with a compliment.

“I think someone’s jealous.” Mayu cooed at the cat in her arms, still trying to ignore the fact that Ginti of all people just called her cute. There’s just no way he’d do that, she was probably just imagining things. Then again she hadn’t known him for that long, maybe he’s actually really sweet, it would be really cute. Tough look and general attitude but really sweet and cuddly with the ones they care for. Mayu blushed slightly as she imagined herself cuddling with Ginti.

“I’m not jealous of Memine!” Ginti was now standing a bit closer to them and Mayu, noting the small blush that was appearing on his face. How cute, he’s flustered!

“I bet you want to be here while I pet your hair.” She giggled as his blush became redder, obviously thinking about it. But she couldn’t help but blush as well, it would be weird but cute.

Mayu did not expect what happened next, Ginti moved from behind the counter and to the stool she was sitting in and picked her up. He carried her under his arm and rushed to one of the rooms, the one she had claimed as her own. She was still holding Memine who looked almost just as surprised as she did.

Ginti slid open the door and threw the two of them in, Mayu landed uncomfortably but Memine being a cat, landed gracefully and sat down. Mayu got back up as quickly as she could, but as she got up she saw Ginti slamming the door shut. She tried to get it back open but he had out something in the way so she couldn’t do it, she started yelling at him through the door, not stopping even if his shadow disappeared from the door.


End file.
